Card
Cards are compo items in Stick Ranger. They are considered to be rather advanced because they have unique effects which are generally very useful and are dropped only by bosses. It should be noted that not all bosses drop cards, and that the drop rate of cards is rather low. Below is a list of the different kinds of cards and their effects. Currently, out of 19 cards, there are: *17 level 1 cards *14 level 2 cards *14 level 3 cards *15 level 4 cards *10 level 5 cards *8 level 6 cards List of all cards (shown in blue digits).]] class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;" No. of Bullets ! colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" Bullet no. increase ! rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;" Weapon - ! style="text-align: center;" LV 1 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 2 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 3 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 4 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 5 ! style="text-align: center;" LV 6 - 2 50% 100% 50% (+1 Bullet) 100% (+2 Bullets) 300% 100% (+2 Bullets) Thunder Knuckle Freeze Knuckle Double Arrow Double Poison Double Fire Double Iron Arrow Double Flame Homing Laser Mini Uzi - 3 33% 67% 67% (+2 Bullets) 100% (+3 Bullets) 200% 100% (+3 Bullets) Thunder Claw Fire Claw Poison Claw Freeze Claw Triple Shot Triple Arrow Triple Iron Arrow Triple Poison Fire Shot Poison Shot Thunder Delta Explosion Ice Bolt Electric Staff Thunder Rod 3-Round Burst Micro Uzi Stone Whip Explosion Whip Stone Chain Explosion Chain Stone Flail Explosion Flail Stone Morning Star Ice Ring Quick Circle Ice Chakram Quick Chakram - 4 25% 50% 75% (+3 Bullets) 100% (+4 Bullets) 150% 125% (+5 Bullets) Quad Arrow Quad Iron Arrow Pierce Arrow Quad Steel Arrow Fire Whip Fire Chain Fire Flail Fire Morning Star - 5 20% 40% 60% (+3 Bullets) 100% (+5 Bullets) 120% 120% (+6 Bullets) Charge Punch Thunder Cestus Fire Cestus Quint Shot Quint Poison Flame Shot Fire Rise Shotgun Homing Laser Beam Thunder Whip Ice Whip Poison Whip Thunder Chain Ice Chain Poison Chain Thunder Flail Ice Flail Poison Flail - 6 17% 33% 67% (+4 Bullets) 100% (+6 Bullets) 100% 116% (+7 Bullets) Spark Glove Freeze Explosion - 7 14% 29% 71% (+5 Bullets) 100% (+7 Bullets) 86% 114% (+8 Bullets) Sonic Claw Sept Shot Inferno Remington Pierce Homing Thorn Whip Thunder Ring - 8 12% 25% 75% (+6 Bullets) 100% (+8 Bullets) 75% 125% (+10 Bullets) Spark Knuckle Oct Arrow Oct Poison - 9 11% 22% 67% (+6 Bullets) 100% (+9 Bullets) 67% 122% (+11 Bullets) Needle Glove Sonic Knuckle Thunder GreatSword Nonuple Arrow Nonuple Shot Blizzard Scattergun - 10 10% 20% 70% (+7 Bullets) 100% (+10 Bullets) 60% 120% (+12 Bullets) Spark Claw Spread Explosion - 11 9% 18% 73% (+8 Bullets) 100% (+11 Bullets) 55% 118% (+13 Bullets) Undecuple Arrow Thunder Circle - 12 8% 17% 75% (+9 Bullets) 100% (+12 Bullets) 50% 125% (+15 Bullets) Thunder Storm - 15 7% 13% 73% (+11 Bullets) 100% (+15 Bullets) 40% 120% (+18 Bullets) Triple Shotgun Thorn Chain Thunder Chakram - 16 6% 13% 75% (+12 Bullets) 100% (+16 Bullets) 38% 125% (+20 Bullets) Thorn Ring Thorn Circle Thorn Chakram - 18 6% 11% 72% (+13 Bullets) 100% (+18 Bullets) 33% 122% (+22 Bullets) Needle Knuckle - 20 5% 10% 75% (+15 Bullets) 100% (+20 Bullets) 30% 125% (+25 Bullets) Fire God Thunder God - 24 4% 8% 75% (+18 Bullets) 100% (+24 Bullets) 25% 125% (+30 Bullets) Thunder Spear - 30 3% 7% 73% (+22 Bullets) 100% (+30 Bullets) 20% 123% (+37 Bullets) Needle Claw Thunder Blade Electric Shock Hell Fire - 45 2% 4% 73% (+33 Bullets) 100% (+45 Bullets) 13% 124% (+56 Bullets) Thorn Flail } History *Before ver11.4 all cards used a similar appearance: A Stickman with different colors on the card. Trivia *There is an unused card called Rubber's Card 1 that is hidden in the source code and only accessible through hacking. The card's description shows "+10 Extend arm". However, according to the source code, the effect is actually LP +30% and changes the colour of character to that of the Zombie's Card. External links * Category:Stick Ranger items